The monitoring of physiological data has required that electrodes be attached to the skin with; adhesive collars, tape or collodion after extensive skin cleaning, abrasion and preparation to reduce impedance. This approach is both time consuming and troublesome. Since ambulatory electronics for monitoring physiological data while personnel are performing activities in an operational environment are now available, development of an electrode that will not require skin preparation is highly desirable to allow fast convenient testing. These electrodes simplify human subject protocols and increase the ease of operation and data acquisition. The novel electrode will overcome the inherent high impedance of the upper most layer of the epidermis, the stratum corneum. Therefore, in the phase 1 program, a micromachined electrode with features so that it can be easily applied and utilized with conventional devices will be designed, fabricated and tested. The impedance, mechanical properties, and biocompatibility of the electrodes will be evaluated. Finally, the requirements of a real-time in-situ miniature monitoring system will be investigated to complete this unobtrusive physiological recording system without discomfort. This wireless transmitter is light weight and small, so that the entire system can be included into headbands and other articles that can be easily donned by a research subject or patient working in a real-world environment while their physiological data is collected. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE